Nya
}} Nya is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Water and Kai's younger sister. Upon meeting Wu, Nya and Kai joined him in his quest to protect Ninjago. As her brother trained to be a Ninja, Nya grew tired of being left out from the team and created the identity of Samurai X. During this time, Jay began to start a relationship with Nya. She helped fight the Serpentine and later the Stone Army, who corrupted her using Dark Matter. After the Overlord's defeat, Nya was purified but faced new problems when a love triangle formed between her, Jay and Cole. After Zane's apparent demise, Nya and Dareth journeyed to Chen's Island, joining the Ninja to save the restores Zane and fight Chen's army. Following the conflict, Wu trained Nya to harness her element of water. Though her training troubled her at first, she unlocked her True Potential and destroyed the Preeminent. Consequently, Nadakhan freed his crew of pirates and wreaked havoc on Ninjago. After being captured by Nadakhan, Nya was accidentally poisoned and died, but she survived due to Jay's final wish as it undid recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Nya and Kai battled and defeated Chen, who was accidentally revived by Cole. Nya and the Ninja went on to battle the Time Twins and their army of Vermillion. After being faced with a new Samurai X, Nya and Kai discovered that their mother and father were still alive. The family reunited, and Nya and her brother helped Wu fight and defeat the Time Twins—though Wu was lost to time. The Ninja then faced the Sons of Garmadon, a criminal syndicate led by Princess Harumi that sought to resurrect Lord Garmadon. After Wu and the original Ninja were seemingly killed, she, Lloyd, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., Dareth, and some of the Elemental Masters were left to resist Garmadon's oppressive reign over Ninjago. When the Wu and the others returned, they reunited and defeated the Colossus while Lloyd faced and defeated his father again. Peace returned briefly until the Oni invaded and Nya along with her friends had to leave the city. She experienced guilt for unintentionally leaving Cole behind but got an idea to forge the golden weapons to defeat the threat. At the monastery, she and her friends fought the Oni along with Wu, Garmadon, and Cole who returned to help. During the end of the fight, Nya accepted Jay's Yin-Yang Promise once the enemy was vanquished. Months later, Nya and her friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, she and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Nya struggles when she is unable to use her powers, due to the realm's extreme winter freezing all water, but is mentored by an elder of the village they've taken shelter in, Sorla, to learn how to control ice. Biography Early life Nya and her brother Kai were raised by their father, a blacksmith, and their mother in the town of Ignacia. Unbeknownst to her, she inherited her mother's control over the element of Water. When they were young, their father would tell them stories of the Dragons; mystical creatures that belonged to both the world of the living and of the dead. After their parents went missing around the time when she was 3 years old, the siblings inherited his shop, Four Weapons and Kai continued his father's legacy while Nya managed the store itself. Pilot Episodes Way of the Ninja One morning the two were working in the store when Kai showed off how to craft a sword, only to make it too quickly and be rendered useless. Nya reminded her brother to take his time and of their late father's advice to be patient. They were soon interrupted as the shop was visited by an old man who complained that none of the merchandise was suited for a Ninja. After Kai told the man off for loitering, Nya motioned for him to attempt to make a sale, though by then the man had vanished. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared and the small village fell under attack by the Skulkin army. Kai suited up for battle and order Nya to stay inside, though not wanting to be left out of the action, she grabbed a Nin-Jô and joined her brother in battle. However, Nya was quickly captured by the Skull Truck and taken away. King of Shadows Nya was eventually taken to the Fire Temple where she was used as bait to lure Kai there. There, Garmadon threatened Kai to remove the Sword of Fire for him, warning him that he needed a weapon to sever the chain carrying his sister and save her, or she'll be dropped into the lava below. Despite her pleads for her brother not to go by his demands, Kai unsheathed the Golden Weapon and severed the chain, freeing her just before she could be plunged into the lava. Motioned to stay behind her brother, Nya watched as Garmadon summoned several shadows to mercilessly defeat Kai, remarking angrily on his underhanded tactics. However, the two were saved by Master Wu, only to be attacked by the Fire Dragon. Even as Master Wu took the Sword of Fire through the Underworld entrance, she warns her grieving brother of the dangerous beast. Weapons of Destiny The Fire Dragon soon realized that they were just trying to protect the weapon as well and became friendly with Nya and Kai. Cole, Jay, and Zane soon arrived at the temple, and Nya mentioned that their father used to tell them stories about the Dragons and how they ferried between their world and the Underworld. Jay asks Nya if she likes the color blue, to which she replies that it is her favorite. The two siblings then agree to part ways, and Nya tells the Ninja that she'll light a candle in the shop window until they returned. Nya did as promised, and before long the Ninja returned, she rushed out overjoyed to see them, hugging both her brother and Jay. She stated how happy she was they were back, though Kai was quick to remind her that it wasn't over and that Garmadon would one day return. Mini-Movies Secrets of the Blacksmith With peace restored to Ninjago, Nya decided to move into the Monastery of Spinjitzu with the Ninja. Jay flew her back to Four Weapons on his Lightning Dragon for her to pick up a few things. However, upon arriving at the shop, she is ambushed by Wyplash, Krazi, Bonezai, and Chopov. After briefly distracting the group, she knocked Wyplash and Krazi to the ground before springing a trap on Chopov and kicking Bonezai. Nya managed to take the upper hand by cleverly using a gong, but the noise caught Jay's attention and he came charging in, only to find Nya alright. He questioned what the commotion was about, but she explained she had knocked over a few samurai helmets. The two then fly back to the Monastery. Return to the Fire Temple At one point, Nya and Kai took a ride on the Fire Dragon, whom he named "Flame." Suddenly, Flame veered off course and took the two to the Fire Temple where he showed them a secret entrance to the Underworld, which Wyplash a few other Skulkin were using at the time. Kai, however, fell off the edge and was trapped by the Skulkin, though Nya and Flame sent them in retreat. Rise of the Snakes Legacy of the Green Ninja Rebooted The Tournament of Elements Possession Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Nya and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island to rescue them. Upon nearing the island however, the Bounty encountered an unnatural storm that sent the Ninja flying to various areas of the Dark Island. Shortly after recovering, Nya encountered a giant starteeth and encountered Jay while she fended the creature off. As they searched the coast of No-Man's bluff for the others, Jay and Nya encountered a band of Sky Pirates who were transporting the latest captured fisherman. Shortly after defeating them, the two came across Ronin, and after a brief skirmish with a Leviathan, he explained his situation to them. Although Ronin hoped that they would be his ticket home, Nya and Jay were adamant to find the others and the three set off into the forest. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Ronin, Nya, and Jay followed the tracks of the Sky Pirate's vehicles, eventually ending up near the entrance to Digger's Deep. There, they encountered Zane and Cole whom had secured the Ultra Stealth Raider and Titanium Ninja Tumbler. Using the vehicles, Nya and the others were able to ambush the Sky Pirates in front of the cave, freeing Lloyd, Misako, and the Fishermen. The Sky Pirates retreated and the Ninja followed them, heading towards the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed Using their new vehicles—including the components of the Ultra Stealth Raider—the Ninja traveled to the Ninjago Museum of History on the Day of the Departed in order to acquire lanterns for the celebration. After viewing the Hall of Villainy, the Ninja split up to pay their respective requests, inadvertently leaving Cole behind. Kai and Nya traveled back to Four Weapons Blacksmith in order to commemorate their parents, and Nya questioned whether they would ever learn what really became of them. Master Chen and two of his Anacondrai Cultists, revived by the dark magic of Master Yang, then arrived to attack the pair, but were able to defeat the villains and destroy them. Returning to the museum, they found their friends and learned it was part of Yang's plan from Wu and a revived Morro. Seeing Morro again, the Ninja quickly armed themselves but are surprised when Wu tells them he was on their side and Morro informs them that Yang tricked Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago. The Ninja soon realized they forgot about Cole and Wu orders them to ready the Bounty and head for the Temple of Airjitzu while a redeemed Morro returns to the Departed Realm. The Ninja used the Bounty to travel to Yang's floating Temple of Airjitzu, where they are caught in a powerful storm with wind blowing their ship around. However, their timely arrival gave Cole the drive needed to win and they watch as he overpowered Yang. Nya and the Ninja become confused by Cole speaking to Yang and tell him to pass through the Rift. The Ninja watched as the Rift closes before getting caught in its shockwave forcing them to make a crash landing on the ground of the floating temple. Once they landed, they feared that Cole hadn't made it through the Rift in time but were overjoyed when he emerged from behind a rock, human again. The Ninja happily hugged their friend relieved to have him back to normal with Nya pointing out that he looked good as new to the latter's joy. At Cole's suggestion, the Ninja took up residence in the magically restored temple. Later that night, they gathered around a fire with their families and friends listening to Cole's story before releasing lanterns into the sky in celebration. The Hands of Time Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Nya was on assignment, rescuing some slaves from samurais when she was called by P.I.X.A.L. to return to Ninjago. When told they'll be guarding the Royal Family, Nya was the only one against it. She blends in with the crowd before hearing something and goes to investigate, only to discover it is firecrackers. The Jade Princess While training, the Ninja gave Lloyd some advice on how to attract Harumi, but Lloyd agreed with Nya to just be himself. When the palace exploded, the Ninja fought the Sons of Garmadon. Later, Lloyd and Harumi picked them up on the Destiny's Bounty and informed them the Emperor, Empress, and Hutchins didn't survive. The Oni and the Dragon When the Ninja left to find who the Sons of Garmadon's leader is, Nya stayed behind with Harumi. When Lloyd and Jay came back from Mistaké's shop, they watched Cole karaoke at Laughy's on television. Cole was attacked by the Sons of Garmadon and when Zane didn't help, the Ninja went to help him. While they were chasing Mr. E, Lloyd realized Zane was trying to gain their trust. Snake Jaguar To help Zane blend in with the Sons of Garmadon, Nya builds him a bike. After she and Harumi gave Zane the bike, she helped with the remainder of the race. Dead Man's Squall When Cole was feeding the baby, she asked what he was feeding him, before learning it is tea. She soon went off, saying Cole can't feed a baby tea, but he tells her the baby likes it. The Quiet One While the Ninja repair the Bounty, Nya found the Samurai Mech and said it belongs to P.I.X.A.L. now. When the Ninja tell Nya the things the baby did and how they discovered he is Wu, she doesn't believe that he is actually Wu. However, she soon does believe after she hears the baby talk and drink tea like her master does. The Ninja watched infant Wu go for more tea, in which Jay refills it for him. Afterwards, questions are raised by how Wu reverted to a toddler; Nya deduced it was because he touched the Reversal Blade before he was lost in time. Zane states if Nya's theory is correct, the blades' effects have worn off and now Wu will keep aging until he returns to normal, eventually. The Ninja later discover Harumi is the Quiet One as the Sons of Garmadon attacked and surround them. Game of Masks The Ninja, now tied up in chains, try to convince the Sons of Garmadon not to resurrect Lord Garmadon, to no avail. When Killow calls for Ultra Violet, Wu hands them the keys and they start to confront the Sons of Garmadon. During their standoff, they were reunited with Lloyd and Crabby attacked. The Sons of Garmadon leave on the Bounty and Lloyd followed them after they froze Crabby in ice. They were shocked when Lloyd was captured and Crabby started to break free. Dread on Arrival After the Ninja tamed Crabby, they rode it to the police station. They told the Commissioner the Sons of Garmadon are going to resurrect Lord Garmadon and need reinforcement. While the police attack the Sons of Garmadon, the Ninja traverse to the Temple of Resurrection. They defeated the Sons of Garmadon and rescue Lloyd and Misako. They helped as the police arrested the Sons of Garmadon. True Potential To celebrate, the Ninja went to Laughy's to karaoke. However, the music was cut off and they watch the news about Garmadon breaking Harumi free from jail. The Ninja went to the police station to question the Commissioner. The Commissioner confirmed he was Garmadon They watched the news again and realized Harumi and Garmadon are at Kryptarium Prison. On the Bounty, the Ninja told Lloyd not to face his father. They later were tricked by the Green Ninja, who locked them in a room so he can go it alone. When the Sons of Garmadon broadcasted Lloyd's fight with Garmadon, the Ninja are forced to watch. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Nya calls Misako, saying they found the injured Lloyd before being advised by her and baby Wu to go to Mistaké's tea shop. When the Ninja hear that there will be consequences when they must use their powers to help the tea to work, Nya didn't hesitate. She stayed behind to make sure Lloyd woke up before they head to Dareth's Apartment to rescue Wu and Misako when Lloyd sees a vision of his father going after them. Nya and Misako stay to deal with Garmadon while Lloyd takes Wu to safety. Later, they pick Lloyd up after seeing Zane, Cole, Wu, her brother, and her boyfriend's supposed demises. Prior to Hunted Nya, Lloyd, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., and Dareth managed to resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City whilst mourning over the "deaths" of her friends, boyfriend and brother, not knowing they are marooned in the barbaric Realm of Oni and Dragons. Hunted March of the Oni The Darkness Comes After showing Kai, Jay, and Dareth her new kimono, Nya told them that Wu is in the courtyard looking at the murals. Suddenly, they saw Firstbourne crash and landed near the mountain. They ran to her and saw Faith was also badly injured. They brought her inside the Monastery to help her heal. Faith mentioned that darkness swept over her home realm and that she barely escaped. Wu points out it might be the Onis' doing and the Ninja head to the Bounty to prepare. Once they arrived in the city, the Ninja fought the darkness but to no avail, Nya pulled them back up to the Bounty. The Ninja then went to Kryptarium after Lloyd told them Garmadon might help. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch on time. Later, Zane then asked that everyone meet up at the bridge, where Garmadon proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being part Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni as well, he claimed would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. While Nya is piloting the Bounty, Jay approaches her and tries to start a conversation. He mentioned he wants to ask her something but when Garmadon arrived, he decided to tell her later. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his head cam, they heard distress calls and tried to find the source. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. While trying to find the source, the Ninja watched as Lloyd and Garmadon approaches the Crystal. When The Omega attacked them, his head cam broke. The Fall The Ninja found the source of the distress signal at the NGTV building. Jay and Cole went out to help the people, but once they were about to leave, Nya accidentally turned the thrusters the wrong way. This caused Cole's rope ladder to snap as the Ninja watched him fall. Kai pushed Nya from the steering wheel to turn the ship around, but Zane convinced him otherwise. They went to save P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, and Garmadon as they ran out of fuel. The Ninja told them Cole fell off the Bounty, and Nya blames herself despite Jay and Kai saying it was an accident. After Garmadon told them they are wasting time mourning, he showed them the Golden Master's armor. However, everyone was upset at him and started leaving. Nya still blamed herself while Kai tried to reassure her by telling her she's the one that makes plans for the Ninja. She then said they can go back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to forge the armor's metal back into weapons. Despite Kai being hesitant, he agreed. Endings The Ninja landed near the monastery and Wu and Misako went to see them. They told the two that Cole fell into the dark clouds and destroying the Realm Crystal did nothing. However, Garmadon showed them the Golden Armor and Nya explained they might have a chance if they reforge the Golden Weapons. After Kai was done, he gave the weapons to their respective Ninja, but had to give the Scythe of Quakes to Nya. A monk then signals to the Ninja that the Oni are here, and they prepare to fight. The Ninja began the fight them and were surprised to see Cole arrived. Nya then hands him his Scythe but they were overpowered and retreated into the monastery. They then watched as Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, to which she accepts. Lloyd then points out that they can try using the Tornado of Creation against the Oni. However, they found Lloyd under a pile of debris and mourned. He suddenly woke up and the Ninja were relieved. As celebration, their allies visited the monastery and watched the Ninja make a new mural with their handprints. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Prime Empire Original Shorts Let's Dance Nya and Jay bumps into each other, and she suggests they do something together. Jay declined because he wanted to go to the arcade, but offers to something she wants when he gets back. She cheers up and exclaimed she wanted to take dance lessons, to which he reluctantly agrees. At the studio, they started to dance, but Jay is more successful than her. He managed to impress the whole class and Vlad Tutu. Seeing Nya disappointed, Jay dances with her again. After class is over, Nya said she wanted to do something Jay wanted in return. They go to the arcade and he leads her to a dance machine, revealing how he got his talent. Lloyd then called him to tell him about the Mechanic's break in at a warehouse, but the two delayed the mission to play the game first. Appearance Nya has long black hair kept in a ponytail, pale pink lipstick, and small dimples on her cheeks. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek. When in casual wear, she has a leather jacket over a white shirt with blue stripes and dark blue jeans. The color of her ponytail scrunchies change often. For a majority of Seasons 8, 9, and 11, it was black (or gray), for her fisherman disguise in Season 9, it was yellow, for her kimono in episode 95, it was dark blue, and w/ her Season 10 suit, it was light blue. Prior to Season 8, she had short black hair fashioned in a bob cut and red lipstick. She typically wore casual clothing in various shades of red and gold with a gold phoenix as her symbol. In the show, she wears a large golden bracelet with a red jewel on her left arm which doubles as her communicator. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, she has a red bandanna tied around the lower half of her face. When corrupted by Dark Matter in the second half of Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja, her skin and outfit were all grey and her eyes were purple. As Samurai X, she has a gunmetal samurai helmet, with a bucket handle piece on top in the place of horns and a red face mask. She also has gunmetal samurai shoulder pads with a red armor suit underneath. In the show, she wears a pair of goggles over her eyes and her bracelet on her right arm. During the battle against the Golden Master, her Samurai X armor became silver as did some of the stitching of her attire. During her time on Chen's island, she gained a Kabuki disguise from Dareth, which she incorporated into her next and final Samurai X suit: a black armored, red and green suit with her gold phoenix symbol enlarged in the middle of her torso. In "Endings," Nya wears half of the Yin-Yang Medallion on her chest that Jay offered to her. In an anime-styled scene of "The Absolute Worst," Nya is shown to have gray eyes. In the Prime Empire short, "Let's Dance," she wears a pink yukata and light gray scrunchy. Age Like the majority of her fellow Ninja, Nya is in her late teens. She is two years younger than her brother, Kai.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896293421854721 However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/942371358138421248 as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/909594849862492160 Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, she was at least 13 or 14 years of age.https://youtu.be/2kMWaHNh9Gw?t=644https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780892987635015680 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, she is most likely around 17.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships Personality Although she was not trained as a Ninja early on, she is very capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that so much focus is put on the Ninja, so she resolved to become a hero in her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X, and is highly independent, desiring the choice and ability to choose her own identity and destiny. Sometimes, she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but their bond as siblings is very strong. Many episodes reveal she is highly intelligent, as she was able to create the Samurai armor and several types of technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. At first, it seemed that Nya was unaware of Jay's crush on her, although by "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," it is revealed, she returns his feelings. Nya's weakness is her unwillingness to fail. Being good at so much, when she finds herself in a position to fail, she is quick to give up. Likewise, she's insecure and sensitive about her own personal identity, either as Samurai X or her own role amongst the Ninja team, and is conflicted over being told her destiny. Abilities and Weapons Despite a lack of formal Ninja training, Nya is a competent fighter, wielding a Nin-Jô against the Skulkin when they attacked the blacksmith shop. She also develops a talent for engineering and operating machinery, building her Samurai X gear and the Samurai Mech in her spare time without any of the others noticing and modifying the Ultra Sonic Raider to give it a flight mode. Nya also helped Dr. Julien construct the Fire Mech and the Earth Driller. She is a skilled pilot, being the de facto operator of the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. After being corrupted by Dark Matter, Nya displays the ability to perform Spinjitzu, creating a crimson energy tornado that can knock the Ninja around. She wields a spiked flail and sharp throwing needles in combat, and the evil suffusing her being made her completely ruthless as well as completely willing to destroy her former allies. When Nya became the Water Ninja, her fighting skills has increased through hydro-enhanced combat. In Season 5, she unlocked the Elemental Power of Water, allowing her to perform hydrokinesis. Nya soon drowned The Preeminent, saving the city of Stiix. She also held her own against Dogshank. She can create and control water and use it for offense and defense attacks. From Season 6 onward, Nya can perform Airjitzu, along with the other Ninja. Nya wields a Katana as her primary weapon and can also do hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Nya's Spinjitzu tornado (without being corrupted by Dark Matter) is now a dark blue/silver tornado, matching her element instead of the original crimson tornado. As of Season 8, Nya uses a Spear as her primary weapon. In Season 11, she trained under Sorla who helped her master control over Ice. Weaknesses While Nya can produce water from moisture in the air, it'll simply evaporate in extremely high temperatures such as the Desert of Doom. LEGO.com Description Rebooted Sister of Fire Weapon of Choice: Double daggers Elemental color: Red Strength: Intuition Make no mistake – this girl is no damsel in distress. She proved that when she and Flame the fire dragon helped rescue Kai from Lord Garmadon. And she's not one to take no for an answer. Nya is fed up with the Ninja's boys' club syndrome and is determined to show everyone she can do anything they can do – only better. She trains hard to beat her brother's records, and Sensei Wu constantly reminds her that if she is patient, her time will come. Sons of Garmadon Kai’s younger sister, Nya, is a strong woman with great confidence and charm. Being the only girl in the group, she has always fought hard to be recognized as one of the ninja, even if that meant assuming a secret identity! As Samurai X, she often saved the day and once unmasked, she became a vital part of the team. She is an inventor and tech wiz. Nya has turned her blacksmith skills to the creation of high-tech vehicles and gadgets, as well as planning many of their most daring missions! 2019 (The Legacy of Nya) Did you know? Nya is a Water Ninja, like her mother before her. Before she discovered her powers as a ninja, she trained on her own as Samurai X. (And saved the day and got the guys out of trouble more times than she can count.) Nya has always been an inventor and a gifted tech wiz. She uses her blacksmith skills to design and create high-tech vehicles and gadgets for the ninja. She is an expert at planning the most daring and dangerous missions. As Kai’s younger sister, she has learned to keep her cool if the guys get a little too hot-headed. She’s a strong woman, sweet, charming, and always wants what’s best for the team. Favorite NINJAGO® Legacy Weapon in Season 1 & 2 Spears and katana. As the mysterious Samurai X, she favored the katana – a classic, razor-sharp and reliable blade that cuts clean and gets the job done. Quote “All I want is to be able to choose my own destiny.” 2019 Nya - the Elemental Master of Water! Nya is a strong woman who oozes great confidence and charm. The only girl on the ninja team, she had to fight for recognition at first, and resorted to creating an alternative identity to be seen and appreciated. As ‘Samurai X’, she often saved the day and once unmasked, she was accepted as a vital member of the team. And with training from Master Wu, she has harnessed her elemental power of water to defeat many dangerous enemies. Nya and her older brother Kai helped out in the family blacksmith shop when they were growing up and that experience has served her well. An inventive, tech wizard, she has adapted her blacksmith skills to create awesome vehicles and gadgets, as well as planning many of the ninja warriors’ most daring missions. A central figure in lots of thrilling NINJAGO® TV show episodes, fans love to role-play as this cool character with the Nya minifigures that feature in many LEGO® NINJAGO playsets. Appearances Trivia *In "Weapons of Destiny," she stated that her favorite color is blue. **However, she seemed to have changed it, as in "Peak-a-Boo," Kai tells Nya that the color of her gi suits her well (that being maroon), to which she replies that it is her favorite color. Though, she may be referring to the partial blue coloring on her suit. *In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," she says she is allergic to perfume, however, her dressing table, in fact, has perfume bottles sitting around. **This could've been either a mistake in the scene or bottles of hypo-allergenic perfume. **Symptoms of her allergy include involuntary blushing; should it enter her bloodstream, she'll go into shock. *In Season 6, her lipstick changed to pink, whereas all seasons before had her lipstick in cherry red. *Nya's 2011 minifigure has a dual-printed head: a regular side and a side with a red mask over her mouth. *One early indicator of Nya's connection to Samurai X is found in the 9566 Samurai X set, with the minifigure having Nya's two minifigure faces. Likewise, an in-show indicator of Nya being Samurai X was her bracelet. **In the 2012 Ninjago.com description for Nya, she is wearing her Samurai X clothes. *Ironically, Jay seemed to hate the Samurai the most, even though he actually has a crush on Nya. He later accepts the truth calmly after he and Nya reveal their feelings for one another and he discovers her identity. *She is the only Ninja who can harness her Elemental Power without being dependent on Lloyd. This is due to Lloyd not sharing his Golden Power with her, since Water is a secondary element and she only discovered her power in Season 5. However, as of Season 8, this is no longer the case as the Ninjas' powers are now independent of Lloyd's. *Nya and Lloyd were also the only Ninja to be able to control their Element well before unlocking their true potential. *Considering the Elements the other Ninja share, Nya and her Element share a very profound effect on them: she tends to quell the fire in Kai's spirit, she has a sparking relationship with Jay, she can erode Cole's hard-headed personality to reveal his soft side, she shares many interests with Zane, and she is powerful like Lloyd. *As Samurai X, she has her own theme music. *She is the second Ninja to seemingly die, the first being Zane. **She is also the second Ninja to be possessed by a spirit, the first being Lloyd. *Alongside the Preeminent, Nya has arguably caused more deaths than any character in the entire series, as destroying the Preeminent killed nearly all of the Ghost Warriors and Anacondrai Cultists and started off the destruction of Djinjago, killing all but one of the Djinn as well. *Nya is currently the last Ninja to unlock her True Potential and learn Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. **She was also the last of the Ninja to create an Elemental Dragon. *After becoming the Water Ninja, it was confirmed she learned Spinjitzu between Skybound and "Day of the Departed," and as of "Day of The Departed," her Spinjitzu has been revealed to be a deep blue tornado. **This means that she learned Airjitzu before she learned Spinjitzu, unlike the other five Ninja. **However, it is possible that she learned Spinjitzu before Airjitzu because she used it Season 2. *At San Diego Comic-Con 2016, it was confirmed Nya's original name was going to be "Aya" and she was going to be the master of air, however, she was later renamed to Nya and became the Master of Water instead. **Other names included Nia with an "I" and Aura.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aeywvIyBQwI *She is the first and currently the only female Ninja on the Ninja team. **Although Kai invited Skylor to join their team before Nya did, and even though she has ninja-like abilities, she never technically joined the team. Therefore, Nya still remains as the only female Ninja in the team. *In Season 8, Nya has a new hairstyle and a mole, similar to that of her Ninjago Movie counterpart. *From Season 8 to Season 9, Nya's main color was gun-metal gray. In Season 10 and in the Legacy sets, however, she has switched back to her original maroon but has gone back to gray for Season 11. *She didn't think too highly of the royal family and was rather tense around them until Harumi praised her and stated she wanted to be like her. This caused Nya to state she liked the princess. *Nya has been captured by nearly all the villainous factions at some point. **She was captured by the Skulkin in "Way of the Ninja," and was freed in "King of Shadows." **She was captured by the Serpentine in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," and once again in "All of Nothing." **She was captured by the Stone Army in "The Last Hope," and freed in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." **She was shot down and briefly captured by General Cryptor in "The Titanium Ninja" but escaped later in the episode. **She was captured by the Anacondrai Cultists in "The Forgotten Element," and was freed later that episode. **She was briefly captured by Morro and the Ghost Warriors during “Curseworld, Part I” **She was captured by the Sky Pirates in "My Dinner With Nadakhan," and once again in "The Last Resort," and was freed in "The Way Back." **She was captured by the Vermillion in "Pause and Effect," and was freed in "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea." **She was captured by the Sons of Garmadon in "The Quiet One," and was freed in "Game of Masks." **She was captured by the Pyro Vipers in "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them," but escaped in "Ninja vs Lava." **So far, the only seasons in which she was not captured was Season 9 by the Dragon Hunters, Season 10: March of the Oni by the Oni, and Ice Chapter of Season 11 by the Blizzard Samurai. *She is the only official Ninja with a secondary element. *After being forced into Nadakhan's Mother's wedding dress in episode 63, Nya remarked she hated dresses. This is particularly odd as she has worn them before, including her dress from the first 2 seasons, her casual dress from seasons 3-6, her fancy dress during her and Jay's date, and her Kabuki disguise. She also has a new one (or specifically, a kimono) in the first episode of Season 10 and wore a pink yukata during her and Jay's dance lesson in "Let's Dance." **This may have just been an error in the writing. *Kelly Metzger, the voice of Nya, referred to Samurai X as "The Robo-Samurai." *In "An Unlikely Ally" Nya can't seem to control her powers without a source of water nearby—this is touched upon as the water in the Never-Realm is frozen. It is unclear as to why she needs water, as the other Ninja are simply able to use their powers freely. *According to Tommy Andreasen, there's something big planned for Nya in the future.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1195804290331361282 *Her Avatar form uses a Spear Gun, making her the first Ninja to use a gun. *In "Let's Dance," it is revealed that Nya has always wanted to take dance lessons. Videos The story of Nya - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Rebooted Character Spot Nya - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Skybound Character Spot Nya - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Hands of Time Character Spot Meet Lloyd, Princess Harumi, Nya and Ultra Violet - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Lloyd, Harumi, and Ultra Violet Gallery Minifigures 019.PNG|Nya’s minifigure 5386487152 fb5842ca1d.jpg Nya on her spinner.jpg|Nya on her spinner Samurai X Minifigure 2012.png|Samurai X 9566Samuraix3.png|Samurai X on her spinner Samurai x rebooted.JPG|Samurai X (Techno) Nya Kabuki.JPG|Kabuki Disguise Nya Samurai X Nya.png|Samurai X Minifigure (Jungle) Nya (Samurai X) (S7).png|Samurai X Nya (Phoenix Suit) NyaNinjaFig.png|Deepstone Ninja Deepstone Nya 70600 Minifigure.jpg FigSkyboundNya.jpg|Destiny Nya IMG 1680 2048x2048.JPG|Destiny suit Nya (S7).png|Honor Nya Nya (Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Nya FIGNyaFusion.png|Fusion Nya Nya.PNG|Resistance Nya SoGNyamini.jpg|Resistance Nya from Ninjago Website 70634 8.jpg|Spinjitzu Master Nya Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.50.20 AM.png|Hunted Nya Hunted Nya Minifigure Without Mask.jpg 70658 Nya.jpg Legacy Nya Minifigure.png|Legacy/March of the Oni Nya Legacy Nya Minifigure 2.png Legacy Samurai X Nya Minifigure.png|Legacy Samurai X Nya Legacy Samurai X Nya Minifigure 2.png Nya2HY2019.png|Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Nya NyaVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Nya Winter 2020 Nya Minifigure.png|Digi Nya Avatar Nya Minifigure.png|Avatar Nya Avatar Nya.png Promotional Media Ninjago-nya.jpg|Artwork of Nya Nyaninjago.png|CGI Nya Screen Shot 2012-08-01 at 9.37.50 PM.png|Artwork of Samurai X The Samurai.png|CGI Samurai X Nya NyaBio.png|CGI Samurai X Nya (Techno) CGINya (Samurai X).png|CGI Samurai X Nya (Techno) Ninjago Museum Site Version Nya2015CGI.png|CGI Samurai X Nya (Jungle) 2015NyaArt.jpg|2015 poster WaterNinjaCGI.png|CGI Water Ninja Nya TeamCom5.png|In the Ghost Season product commercial CGISkyboundNya.png|CGI Destiny Nya Nya DOTD.jpg|CGI Honor Nya HoTCGINya.png|CGI Fusion Nya HoTNya.png|CGI Fusion Nya from Hands of Time Poster Nya-2.jpg|Fusion Nya Poster HoTPoster.jpg Kai and Nya.jpg 14-Action_Waterslide.jpg|Illustration of Nya and Kai going down a waterslide in Hono Mizu. HoT Image.jpeg HoTCGINinja.jpeg DJCjkSAW4AQMII8.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg Nya's Water Powers.jpeg|Nya in the "Meet the Ninja" video Wu Cru Nya.jpeg Legoland Nya.jpeg Art-detail-usninjago-email.jpg Questioln4 question.jpg C0cmPT5XEAAmxLG.jpg NyaCGI2018.png|CGI Resistance Nya SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png NyaDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. Legacy Nya 2019.png|CGI Legacy Nya NyaMoTOPoster.jpg|March of the Oni Nya Poster MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg F132073873737759842(0).jpg Season 11 Nya.jpeg|Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Poster ForbiddenNinja2DRender.jpg ForbiddenNya2DRender.jpg|Nya in Season 11 Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg SotFSKaiWuColeNyaCGI.png Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg UrNeverTiredOfJaya.gif WaterS11.gif 9D1C20E6-9182-4382-A812-23EAB9FECDFE.jpeg In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season7Open.jpeg|Nya in season 7 Season1Nya.png|Nya in the opening theme Season3Nya.png|Season 3 Season4Nya1.png|Nya in Season 4. Season4Nya.png|Nya in Season 4. Season5Nya.png|Nya in Season 5. Season6NyaJay.png|Nya and Jay in their Season 6 intro DoDNya.png|Nay in Day of the Departed HoTKai and Nya.jpeg|Nya in Season 7. HoTIntro.jpeg YoungNya.jpg|Nya licking ice cream as a child NyaWithBasketball.jpg|Nya playing basketball Young Kai&Nya.jpeg|Nya and Kai as children Nya+Kai.jpg SamMagnet.png|Nya as Samurai X XFace.png|Nya as Samurai X Dareth & Nya.png|Nya and Dareth Th (12).jpeg Th (33).jpeg Redo253.jpg|A picture of her and Jay Kozu with Nya.jpg NyaSpinjitzu.png|Nya's corrupted Spinjitzu Evil Nya.png|Under the influence of Dark Matter Nya41.png|Overlord and Nya Th (34).jpeg MoS27DidYouHear.png MoS27ZaneHasAGirlfriend.png MoS27NyaWithGirls.png MoS27GirlsShockedAtResult.png MoS27LloydHelp.png MoS28TakeNewSuitLloyd.png Th (9).jpeg MoS28Nya.png MoS28NyaInLove.png MoS28HiFather.png MoS28LaserBack.png MoS28YouAreFineCole.png MoS28RouteOver.png MoS28IDontKnowWhichButtonIsRight.png MoS28SadNinjaTeam.png MoS30NinjaShocked.png 33Attack.png|Nya and friends on platform Nya319.png|Nya, Master Garmadon, and Wu talking to the Ninja Nya352.png|In her Rebooted Samurai armor Nya320.png|Losing to General Cryptor Nya401.png|Nya in season 4 Nya402.png|Nya working on the Bounty Nya403.png|Nya driving Nya404.png|Nya talking to Wu MoS40NyaEscapingFromShade.png NyaSam2015TV.png|Full Body shot of Nya's Season 4 Samurai X attire Nya422.png|Nya in front of Ninjago's map Nya421.png|Nya talking to Wu and Skylor Th (4).jpeg Nya423.png|Jay and Nya drinking tea NyaOneHand.png|Nya training under Wu Th (22).jpeg ReverseF.png|Nya trying to control the water drop MoS50WaterCannon.jpeg Water Ninja Nya.jpeg Zane&Nya.jpeg NyaSword.png|Wielding the Sword of Sanctuary against Ronin NyaCase.png|Nya panicking Th (61).jpeg NyaWall.png|Nya summoning a wave NyaSpray.png|Nya shooting water from her hand Borg53.png|Wu, Borg and the Ninja Lloyd&Nya.jpeg WaterBall.png|Nya wearing Lloyd's GI fighting off ghosts Ninja Nya.jpeg WaterFlight.png|Nya flying using her water powers Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-14h57m54s604.png|Nya staring at the Preeminent MoS54NyaRemembers.png NyaReady54.png|Nya inside her own mind WaterNinja.jpg|Nya taking her stand NyaWaterNinja.png|Nya just before achieving her true potential NyaTruePotential.png|Nya's True Potential MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55Nya.jpeg 55Nya.jpeg|Nya in Season 6 MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS56Kai&Nya.jpeg|Nya and Kai in disguises MoS58Nya.png|Nya takes off the hat in her police disguise Nya airjitzu.jpg|Nya unlocks Airjitzu MoS59Nope.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Wrong.png MoS62Nya.jpeg The Blue and Water Ninjas.jpeg MoS62SkyboundNya.png MoS62Jay&Nya.jpeg MoS62Talk.png MoS63Mirror.png|Nya in the Djinn wedding dress MoS64Alas.png|Nya dead in Jay’s arms MoS64Nya Remembered.jpeg Maxresdefault-1.jpg DoD Kai and Nya.jpeg|Nya and Kai in Day of the Departed Kai and Nya.jpeg DoDNya4.png DoDFireSpin.png DoDTwoOne.png DoDGuess.png DoDNyaFly.png MoS65Ninja.jpeg HoTNinja.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg MoS66Really.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg HoTJay&Nya.jpeg MoS67Nya.jpeg HoTNya.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg HoTIce.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg Nya Vs Buffmillion.jpeg|Nya battling a Buffmillion MoS72Maya&Kids.png MoS74Masters.png NewNya.png|Nya undercover in Season 8 DaDFEXOUMAAIWZc.jpeg MoS75Kai&Nya.jpeg MoS75Kai&Nya 2.jpg Capture 32.5.JPG Capture 33.5.JPG Capture 34.5.JPG Capture 35.5.JPG Capture 4.5.JPG Capture 5.5.JPG MoS76Water.jpg Capture 36.5.JPG|Nya, fighting Mr. E Capture Nya.JPG Nya (SOG).png MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpg Capture 7.5.JPG|Nya, followed by Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. MoS79Nya.jpeg MoS82Takedown.png|Slapping Luke Cunningham. BabyDancing.jpg MoS84Gift.jpg Lloydandnya.png Elemental-masters.png E9B8E430-6B3D-4EEC-BA10-6258D6175CB5.jpeg Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG MoSEp94Surprise!.jpg Nya Water Spinjitzu.jpg|Nya's Water Spinjitzu Leagcy Jay & Nya.png MoS95 Nya's New Dress.jpg MOTO Nya New Dress.jpg|Nya's dress in March of the Oni MoS95 Jay & Nya.jpg MoS95 Nya, kai, dareth,jay and Wu.png MoS97 Nya's & Kai.jpg SadNinja.png MoS98 Zane & Nya.jpg FightingTheOni.png MoS98 Nya & Lloyd vs Oni.jpg MoS98 Lloyd, Nya, & Jay.jpg MOTOLloyd, Wu, & Nya.jpeg MOTOJay&Nya.jpeg MoS98 Jay & Nya 2.jpg MoS98 Jay & Nya.jpg MOTO Golden Weapons.jpeg Ninja Relaxing.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png MoS99 Nya.png MoS99 Wu Appears.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png Ninja Swimsuits.png|Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane in their swimsuits Ninja Swimsuits 2.jpeg Nya Swimsuit.jpeg|Nya in her swimsuit Cole & Nya Swimsuits.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane 2.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Cole and Nya.png Nya-0.png Ninja.png S11 Ninja.jpeg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg Ninja Pile.jpeg Ninja pile.png|The ninja defeated by Wu in training MoS100 Nya.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Lloyd and Nya.png MoS100 Zane and Nya.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Hot Tub.png TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png S11 Nya, Kai, & Jay.jpg MoS100 Ninja.jpeg S11Ninja 3.jpeg Powerless03.png S11Ninja.jpeg ZaneSorla.png S11Ninja 2.jpeg|Nya, Lloyd and Zane infiltrating the Explorers Club Kingdom of Never Realm.png Blizzard Archers.gif|Nya blocking arrows S11 Worst of All - Anime Lloyd, Nya, and Ultra Violet.jpg Screenshot 20190906-224204.png Screenshot_20190907-092624.png|Nya in Anime style animation Screenshot_20190907-092859.png Screenshot_20190907-093059.png Screenshot_20190907-093112.png Screenshot_20190907-093121.png Screenshot_20190907-093132.png Screenshot_20190907-093152.png Screenshot_20190907-093213.png Screenshot 20190907-112454.png Screenshot 20190907-112829.png Screenshot 20190914-090909.png Screenshot 20190913-223048.png Screenshot 20190913-222616.png Screenshot 20190913-221436.png Screenshot 20190913-220305.png Screenshot 20190913-220256.png Screenshot 20190914-122512.png Screenshot 20190925-082852.png Screenshot 20190925-082134.png Screenshot 20191014-085141.png Skating.png Screenshot 20191014-085841.png Screenshot 20191014-085824.png Screenshot 20191014-085721.png Screenshot 20191014-104424.png Screenshot 20191014-092036.png Screenshot 20191014-091953.png Screenshot 20191014-091923.png Screenshot 20191014-091915.png Screenshot 20191014-091631.png Screenshot 20191014-091624.png 20191021_210125.png Screenshot 20200107-160016.png Screenshot 20200107-160000.png Screenshot 20200107-155954.png Screenshot 20200107-155949.png Jay and Nya.jpg Duplicate.jpg Screenshot_20200107-160401.png Screenshot 20200107-160834.png Screenshot 20200107-160734.png Screenshot 20200107-160506.png Screenshot_20200107-161444.png Screenshot_20200107-161459.png Screenshot 20200107-161818.png|Nya's dressed for dance Screenshot 20200107-162454.png Screenshot 20200107-162424.png Screenshot 20200107-162510.png Screenshot 20200107-163045.png Screenshot 20200107-163003.png Screenshot 20200107-162956.png Screenshot 20200107-162950.png Screenshot 20200107-162945.png Screenshot 20200107-162856.png Screenshot 20200107-162826.png Screenshot 20200108-145243.png Screenshot 20200107-163045.png Screenshot 20200109-200938.png Screenshot 20200109-200914.png Screenshot 20200112-205851.png Healthbar ninja.png 5 ninja in prime empire.png MoS71ChopstickPoint.png MoS71OurFathersAlive.png MoS71EverythingFits.png Screenshot 20200131-153616.png Screenshot 20200131-153438.png Screenshot 20200131-153400.png Dance ninja.png Nya Sickle.png In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament TSamuari.png|Nya (Samurai X) in the Tournament App TNya.png|Nya in the Tournament App SamuraiGame.png|Nya in the Tournament app In LEGO Dimensions SamuraiXDimensions.jpg NyaStanceDimensions.png|Nya in the arena NyaD.jpg|Nya info SamuraiMechConfigDimensions.png|Nya in a mech suit SamuraiShooterDimensions.png|Nya in an upgraded mech SoaringMechDimensions.png|Nya in an upgraded mech suit Nya Dimensions.jpg|Nya's Dimension toy pack NyaSpinjitzuCloseDimensions.png|Nya on a spinner In Wu Cru online game Nya Training Wu Cru.png|Trainee Nya DX Wu Cru.png|DX Nya Kendo Wu Cru.png|Kendo Nya ZX Wu Cru.png|ZX Nya NRG Wu Cru.png|NRG Nya Elemental Wu Cru.png|Elemental Nya Techno Wu Cru.png|Techno Nya Jungle Wu Cru.png|Jungle In other media Nya stage 2.png|Nya in LEGO Battles: Ninjago NyainSS.jpg|Nya in Spinjitzu Smash LEGO-Ninjago-and-The-Realm-of-Shadows-11.jpg|Puppet Nya in Ninjago show at LEGOLAND DITNinja.png TLNMVGNya (Classic).jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame References pl:Nya es:Nya de:Nya Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:Airjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Elemental masters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Females Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Water Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:Wu's Teas Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:2011 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Prime Empire Category:LEGO Universe